


13x05 Coda: The Clam Dive

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM Scene, Coda, Comfort, Crying Dean, Drinking, Flogging, Hangover, Lapdance, Platonic BDSM, Season/Series 13, Spanking, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sub Dean, Subspace, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: What really happened when Sam took Dean to the four and a half star rated strip club.





	13x05 Coda: The Clam Dive

Sam slipped a wad of bills to a woman with blonde hair and dark brown eyes. “Take care of my brother. It’s on me.”

 

“Not staying, sweetie?”

 

“Nah. Not my scene. But Dean...he loves exotic dancers.” 

 

“Sure thing, agent.”

 

He slipped out of the Clam Dive while Dean was sitting far from his usual place at the stage and nursing a beer. He hoped a little fun would get Dean’s head out of such a dark place.

 

“Hey, handsome. Looks like you’re my VIP tonight. Wanna go somewhere more private?”

 

_ Damnit, Sam. _ “Sure.” Why the hell not? May as well not sit in the open and bring the other shmucks down. He let the blonde lead him to one of the rooms and took his seat, hands to his sides. He knew the drill. Although it would be easier to get tossed out on his ass and pretend he had a good time for Sam’s sake.

 

The music started and “Heather" started her routine. She could tell Dean wasn’t into it when he avoided eye contact.

 

“Your brother doesn’t know, does he?”

 

“Know what?”

 

“That you’re gay, honey. It’s okay. My hour’s paid for if you just want to hide out and chat for awhile.” 

 

“One, I’m not gay. Well...not exactly. And two, I just lost someone so this is Sam’s idea of keeping me from sitting Shiva. Know what I mean?”

 

“Well, consider this therapy. Too bad I can’t log this for my clinicals,” Heather joked.

 

Dean smirked. “Therapist, huh? Guess you see some interesting case studies in this line of work. Me, you could write a book.”

 

“I plan on specializing in sex therapy. I’ve been focused lately on the dom and sub dynamic. It’s fascinating. So many alpha types seek to be dominated, released from their stress and responsibilities. They surrender their pain and pleasure to another and when they come down, everything seems clearer.”

 

Now  _ that _ piqued Dean’s interest. He knew he was submissive. He’d let every woman he’d slept with control the sex. Let himself be tied up or cuffed. Sometime he asked to be slapped. And being told to wear those pink panties twenty years ago...that probably started it off.

 

“I’m not looking for sex, but do you think we can do that? I  _ do _ need to get out of my head for awhile and I’m sorry to say a lap dance isn’t gonna scratch the surface.”

 

Heather looked like she was considering it. “Let me talk to the owner. What your brother paid would cover ‘special skills’. No full nudity, you don’t touch me, and I have a bouncer outside the door. No scat, no bloodplay. Simple scene. Deal?”

 

“Deal.” Dean removed his jacket and tie. He unbuttoned his shirt a little and waited. Heather came back with black bag and told him to go ahead and lose the shirt.

 

She picked up his tie and used it as a blindfold. “Are you familiar with the color system?”

 

“Yes, ma’am. Green is good. Yellow means I need a couple minutes. Red is full stop.”

 

Heather stroked his jaw. “Good boy. You may call me Mistress. You may cry out but otherwise you may not speak unless I ask you something directly. Understood?”

 

“Yes, Mistress.”

 

“You’ve done this before. Such a strong, powerful man. The weight of the world on your shoulders. But you have a dirty little secret, don’t you? What you really want is to be someone’s bitch.” She ran her fingers through his hair before gripping it and jerking his head back.

 

Heather took his loose limbs and slipped something onto him. She snapped the pink bra against his back. “There you go. Now you’re starting to look the part. On your knees.” She pulled him down by the shoulder straps. “I want to do a scene with you. Punish you. What is your color, bitch?”

 

“Green, Mistress.”

 

“Good boy. Have you ever been spanked? I bet you have. I bet you like to be punished for wanting something so wrong. So forbidden.”

 

_ Nailed that one, lady. _

 

Dean jumped at the first strike on his ass. It was open handed and through his pants but it still stung. It felt good.

 

Heather knelt beside him and made him count out the strikes until his voice quivered. “Almost there but not quite. You haven’t entered your sub space yet. Do you wish to continue?”

 

“Yes, Mistress. Green, Mistress.” She was right. He needed to be pushed further.

 

He cried out at the sting on his back. Lash after lash came down on him until Dean was sobbing, drenching his blindfold with tears. “Cas!”

 

Heather stopped. She dropped the nylon flogger and pushed the tie up. She draped herself over Dean’s back and slowly brought him up to lean against her. “There you go, sweetie. I’ve got you. Let it out.” She flooded him with positive touch. “Gino! Grab me some orange juice from the bar. He’s crashed.”

 

Dean lost the time between the last flog and the first sip of juice from the man in front of him. He slowly came to. He could feel something. Heather was rubbing his back.  _ I can feel. _

 

Gino left them and Heather helped Dean pull him together. He went to hand her the bra but she smiled and shook her head. “You keep that. It’ll remind you of our session. Help you center.” 

 

“Thanks. I really needed this.”

 

“You need us to call you a cab?”

 

“Nah. I’m gonna stick around for a little while. At least till I think my brother’s conked out at the hotel. Let him think his effort paid off.”

 

“You do that a lot? Pretend to make others feel better?”

 

“More than I’d like to admit.”

 

“Take it easy out there, tiger.”

 

***

 

Dean only had a couple more drinks but they went straight to his head. He wound up taking the cab and crashing on the hotel room floor. He vaguely remembered knocking over the bottle of booze he’d left there. He pulled the pink bra from his pocket and nuzzled into it until he passed out.

  
Sam assumed he’d gone on a bender but the majority if his hangover was from his sub drop. He’d most likely hung in limbo last night before the real fall. He accepted Sam’s offering of booze and pounded down the grease and protein for breakfast. Maybe today would be the day he got his win.


End file.
